Usuario:PaperSymphonyz
|-|Sección Sonic = Amo la saga de Sonic the Hedgehog, y básicamente es por eso que estoy en esta wiki xD Básicamente mi primer juego fue Sonic Riders para la PlayStation 2, lo tuve cuando era pequeño y desde entonces no he dejado de seguir la saga xDD Los juegos que tengo y he tenido hasta la actualidad son: * Sonic Riders para PS2 (Mi primer juego, aún lo conservo en formato físico pero no tengo dónde jugarlo, como sea, al menos pude terminarlo xD) * Sonic Unleashed para PS3 (De lejos este es mi favorito de la saga, amo tanto este juego que no me alcanzan las palabras asdffafaf aún lo tengo en físico y lo he completado unas tres o cuatro veces xD) * Sonic Mega Collection Plus para PS2 (Llegué a tenerlo y básicamente lo compré junto con Unleashed, aunque perdí el juego y ahora no sé dónde está) * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity para PS2 (Aún lo conservo en formato físico, no tengo dónde jugarlo a falta de una PS2 y que mi PS3 es Super Slim y no tiene retrocompatibilidad, pero llegué a completarlo en mi PS2) * Shadow the Hedgehog para PS2 (Sigo conservándolo en físico, podría considerarlo uno de mis favoritos aunque ahora mismo no tengo forma de jugarlo por los mótivos que ya mencioné y que mi PC no lo corre en emulador :( Aunque sí, llegué a completarlo apróximadamente unas dos veces xD) * Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut para GameCube (Tengo el juego en formato físico, jamás tuve una GameCube pero lo jugaba en mi Wii, y como aún conservo la Wii, básicamente aún podría jugarlo si quisiera, además que sigo teniendo la Memory Card de GC xDD Aunque en sí ya completé el juego, lo único que jamás hice fueron las misiones secundarias y el post-game xd) * Sonic Heroes para PS2 (Aún lo conservo en formato físico, realmente nunca llegué a darle mucho uso pues me parecía algo aburrida su jugabilidad xdd, así que sí, nunca llegué a completarlo) * Sonic Gems Collection para GameCube (Lo tengo en formato físico, básicamente aún le puedo dar uso si usase mi vieja Wii :0) * Sonic and the Black Knight para Wii (Lo tengo en formato físico, llegue a completarlo en la Wii aunque me faltaron varias misiones, alguna vez lo rejugué mediante la retrocompatibilidad de la Wii U pero no lo he seguido jugando xd) * Sonic and the Secret Rings para Wii (Aún lo tengo en formato físico, aunque nunca le he dado mucho uso, pues en sí el juego nunca me atrajo en su jugabilidad xd) * Sega Genesis Collection (Lo sigo teniendo en formato físico, vaya que es divertido jugar a todos esos juegos de Sega xDD) * Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing para PS3 (Lo sigo teniendo en formato físico, ahora mismo lo tengo al 100% con todo desbloqueado y con todas las copas y misiones terminadas con el mejor rango, vaya qué tengo recuerdos con este juego xDD) * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) para PS3 (ESTA ATROCIDAD (?) Lo sigo conservando en formato físico, llegué a completarlo alguna vez aunque desde que murió mi PlayStation 3 original apenas y he rejugado esta cosa en mi PS3 Super Slim (?)) * Sonic Rush para DS (Nunca tuve una DS, pero lo jugaba mediante la retrocompatibilidad de la 3DS xD Nunca llegué a terminarlo, realmente, aunque aún puedo jugarlo si quisiera pues aún lo conservo xd) * Sonic Classic Collection para DS (Lo mismo que Rush, lo juego mediante la retrocompatibilidad de la 3DS, es entretenido jugarlo de vez en cuando xD) * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games para Wii (Lo conservo aún, antes le daba mucho uso cuando jugaba entre mi familia pero ahora ni lo uso (?)) * Sonic Generations para PS3 (Aún lo tengo, actualmente lo tengo completado aunque me siguen faltando varias misiones del juego :0 Lo juego de vez en cuando y completo algunas que otras misiones xD) * Sonic Lost World para Wii U (Lo sigo jugando de vez en cuando, por increíble que parezca, el juego me gusta y es bastante entretenido de jugar xDDD Actualmente lo tengo completado pero me siguen faltando varios Red Star Rings y escenarios secundarios) * Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric para Wii U (Asco (?) Nunca le di mucho uso aunque lo sigo teniendo, pero paso de jugar esta cosa (?)) * Sonic Colors para DS (Llegué a completarlo al 100% en la 3DS, aunque ahora mismo perdí el juego y no sé dónde está :() * Sonic Colors para Wii (Este era prestado, aunque en el tiempo que lo tuve logré acabar la historia principal xD) * Sonic the Hedgehog CD para iOS (Lo tengo comprado en mi iPad, es divertido jugarlo de vez en cuando, aunque ya he acabado la historia varias veces xDD) * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I para iOS (De nuevo, lo tengo comprado en mi iPad, si les soy sincero nunca lo he terminado, qué puta hueva (?)) * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II para iOS (Igual que el Episodio 1, sólo que éste si lo tengo terminado XD) * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal para iOS (Ps tengo los dos episodios de Sonic 4, así que claramente también tengo este XD, como sea, no lo tengo terminado xd) * Sonic Dash para iOS y Android (Lo tengo descargado tanto en mi iPad como en mi celular, como es un puto juego arcade no mamen, esta madre no se puede completar (?)) * Sonic Jump para iOS (Otro juego que tengo descargado en mi iPad, mames (?)) * Sonic Advance 2 para Game Boy Advance (Mi primera pórtatil fue una Game Boy Micro, y como tenía una memoria R4 este era uno de los juegos que venían con ella, alv, le di mucho uso, ya que incluso lo terminé xDD) * Sonic Advance 3 para Game Boy Advance (Lo mismo que el 2, venía en la memoria R4 xd Igual lo terminé :v) * Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis para Game Boy Advance (Me venía con la R4 igual... Pero paso de jugar esta mierda (?)) * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 para iOS (Lo tengo comprado en mi iPad, me encanta jugar las zonas beta xDD Igualmente lo tengo terminado) * Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) para emulador (?) (Este sólo lo he jugado en emulador y mediante los juegos que ya mencioné como Mega Collection Plus y Genesis Collection xD) * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 para emulador (Igual que el Sonic 1, en emulador y mediante los juegos de colecciones XD) * Sonic & Knuckles para emulador (Igual que los dos anteriores xd, por tanto también he jugado el Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles) |-|Opiniones = Opiniones Yo solo dire que la pagina esta muy buena, aunque para los gif yo solo le pondria el enlace y listo, aparecen. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140319222831/sonic/es/images/1/1f/Mario_walking.gif It's me... Mario http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140319222831/sonic/es/images/1/1f/Mario_walking.gif 23:24 16 jun 2014 (UTC) |} Categoría:Usuario Categoría:Usuarios Mexicanos